


Unknown

by Pastel_Devil



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH, I see your monsters by Katie Sky or SAVE ME by BTS is Mackenzie and Subaru's couple song idk, Mackenzie and Laito have a big brother-little sister type of relationship, Mackenzie and Subaru both have anger issues, Mackenzie hates Yui, Mackenzie is the daughter of the Devil, Mackenzie likes to cuss, Shae has a weird obsession with pineapples, Shae is hyper yet calm, Shae is the daughter of Mother Nature, Shuu/Pineapple Sorceress aka Shae, Subaru and Shuu get jelly when Mackenzie and Shae fangirl over BTS, Tsundere/Kuudere, Who dosen't hate Yui, aka Church Child, and it's fuckin' adorable, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Devil/pseuds/Pastel_Devil
Summary: Image made on Adobe SparkBold italic words are authors notes fyi





	Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Image made on Adobe Spark  
> Bold italic words are authors notes fyi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The collage basically describes Mackenzie

~Mackenzie's POV~

I woke up to noises coming from what sounded like the living room. I sat up and looked next to me. I saw that Subaru wasn't there and pouted. I crawled out of bed and walked out of my bedroom.'When i find that boy he's in trouble' i thought walking down the hallways to the living room. When i walked out on the balcony overlooking the living room I saw all the brothers and a girl with short blonde hair and red eyes. "Who the hell are you?" I growled at the girl, my eyes turning from gold to copper to there original demonic red. "Y-Yui Komori." she stuttered out. "Awwwww, Pyro-chan play nice with little bitch-chan." I hear Laito say and i avert my gaze from Yui to Laito, playfully sticking out my tongue and saying "No promises.". I hear Reiji sigh and say "and she is Mackenzie." Yui started to speak but i tuned everything out and started to play with my hands. I don't know why but i just LOVE playing with hands, 'I guess it's just another quirk' i thought. I soon smelt blood _ **(sweat and tears)**_ and looked back down at the living room to see that Yui had fallen and scraped her knee. "Their all vampires..." i heard her say and she turned and pulled out a cross from her back pocket. "Take that you monsters." she said and held the cross out infront of her making me bust out laughing. Once, like, 5 minutes passed or whenever I had finally calmed down from laughing, I wiped the tears from my eyes and said "That won't work on them OR me hun. Besides I'm not a vampire, I'm a demon.And all the shit surrounding vampires-oh look she's gone. YAY! "

Yui did NOT take kindly to that information and burst through the doors of the living room, running away. I hummed and turned away from the living room planning on going to my room or whatever. But, Reiji had other plans. "Mackenzie." I heard him growl "Reiji." I said sarcastically. "You are going to go get her." He told me "NOPE!" I screamed and teleported away before he could do anything. 


End file.
